There are many types of games on the market which involve racing cars and tracks. An objective of the present invention is to provide such a game which is particularly adapted to use fly wheel type inertia toy cars. The game apparatus is rugged in its construction, is inexpensive to manufacture, does not require any electric or magnetic parts, and is simple to put together and easy and safe to operate.